Falling For a Saint
by XxVictoria23Xx
Summary: With Johnny Gat back in the Saint's the Boss can finally focus on killing Zinyak but something begins to happen. She slowly starts to open up to Johnny, causing them to become closer in more then one sense. SR4 Spoilers plus slight AU. Boss x Johnny romance.
1. Chapter 1

After killing practically a ship full of Zin the Boss starting to get pissed off. How deep did Johnny decide to go into this damn ship? She knew she was getting close to him though. Johnny had a habit of leaving a trail of dead bodies behind him and the corridor in front of her was littered with them.

"Hold on Johnny, I'm coming." She muttered under her breath.

The Boss jumped out of the power armour and followed the trail of bodies. She could hear the door before she could see it. It was opening and closing automatically due to a Zin corpse being stuck between the two doors. In the room were more dead Zin and one unlucky bastard having a knife stabbed into the back of his skull.

"Fuck. Yes!" She heard herself saying the Boss saw her best friend- her very naked friend- with a gun slung over his shoulder. He saw her and that damn smirk was on his face. God it had been a long time since she had seen that cocky smirk. "Hey Boss, what took you so long? You missed the party." She ran up too Johnny and wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny hesitated and hugged her back.

"Boss I'm glad you're happy to see me but I'm kinda naked here." She jumped back realising that he was very right.

The alarms went off and they knew that was their cue to get the fuck out of there. Kinzie told the Boss where the closest exit was and had the ship waiting there for them. Before they could get on the ship they had to wait to be decontaminated and a load of shit they didn't really understand. She made sure that a space suit would be waiting for Johnny so he wouldn't have to see everyone in his birthday suit. As soon as the doors opened Shaundi was there.

"Holy shit it really is you!" She looked like she had just seen a ghost and hugged him.

Johnny took a minute to register what was happening. "It's good to see you too Shaundi."

"Shaundi do me a favour and round up everyone in the lounge area will you? Johnny needs to get that tank shit off before he meets the others." It took Shaundi a minute to do as the Boss asked but she finally moved.

"Sure thing Boss. Johnny, it's great to see you again." And with that she ran up the stairs to get everyone together.

Johnny and the Boss walked to the shower area so he could get cleaned up and then they could finally start to plan on how to kick Zinyak's big ass.

"Johnny, what the hell happened?" Pierce asked while Johnny played pool.

The Boss had already heard what had happened when they filled each other in on what had happened. Mainly it was just the Boss telling him what had happened for the last few years. While he told everyone about how he was taken by Zinyak the Boss snuck out and up to the bridge. Kinzie had set the ship to auto pilot so she just sat in one of the chairs and watched the universe go by.

She sat there for a few minutes looking out into the universe. She hadn't told anyone but this fight with the Zin was starting to tire her out. She hadn't slept well in weeks and when she wasn't sleeping she was planning how to kill Zinyak. The Boss was so focused in her own little world that she didn't hear the doors open.

"So this is where you ran to." It was Johnny. He had seen her leave the group and as soon as he had finished his story said to everyone that he was going to look for the Boss. "What you doing up here by yourself?" The Boss stood up from her chair and stood opposite Johnny. "Nothing really. Just needed a bit of time to myself. It's difficult to find on this ship so I thought while everyone was listening to you I would take five minutes for myself."

Johnny knew she was hiding something from him but he didn't push it. He knew her well enough too know that she would talk when she was ready to. Kinzie soon joined them on the bridge. "Oh sorry. Just wanted to tell you Boss that everyone is planning on turning in. If you need me I will be planning how to shut down the simulation." The Boss gave her a tired smile. "Great thanks Kinzie." She turned back to Johnny. "Come on I'll show you where your bunk is." She led his to the sleeping quarters on the bottom deck and told him to pick any bunk he wanted.

"Thanks Boss but I think I'm going to stay up for a while. I've been asleep for way to long." They parted there. The Boss climbed into her bed and Johnny walked off the the lounge area. It didn't take long for the Boss to start dreaming again. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of the dead she couldn't save. Carlos, Lin, Oleg, Angel, Aisha. When she woke up a few hours had passed. She decided that was enough sleep for one night and planned on training in the simulation.

Johnny didn't need sleep. Instead he stayed awake practicing taking apart his gun and putting it back together. He felt like he needed to practice after being stuck in his personal hell for so long. After an hour of this he felt like he needed something else to do. He decided to explore the ship instead. There wasn't much to explore but he felt better for getting his baring and for using his legs again. When he went up to the simulation area he saw that the Boss was strapped in. No one had explained to him how the simulation worked so he found Kinzie on the bridge to explain it to her. She hadn't moved much and just glared at him when he approached her.

Hey Kinzie could you help me with somethin'? The Boss is in the simulation and I wanted to join her. How the hell do I do it?" She didn't say a word. Kinzie just stood up walked to the simulation pods, opened it up and told him to get in. "They are programmed to take you to the same location. Just strap in and when you want to leave find one of the doorways." And with that she left Johnny.

He did as she said and before he knew it he was in Steelport. He found himself thanking god that this place was in 3D and started tracking down the Boss. She wasn't hard to find. Someone kept throwing cars and people from the top of one of the buildings. Now all Johnny had to do was find a way up to her.

The Boss had been in the fake Steelport for a while and was just throwing things around making chaos. She jumped when she heard Johnny's voice. "You know what you need?" She stood up and faced him. "A better hiding place?" Johnny chuckled at her response. "No you need to blow some shit up with your best friend." The Boss just looked at him. "Well lucky for you I have a surprise for you. Come with me. This is something you missed out on when you disappeared." The Boss led him the the entrance of Genki Ball.

"What the fuck is a Genki Ball?" Johnny asked.

"It's a game show back in Steelport. Just kill anything that moves."

"Now that I can do. But why don't we make this more interesting?" The Boss looked at Johnny with interest in her eyes.

"I'm listening Gat. What did you have in mind?" Johnny looked at her with that signature smirk on his face.

"If you win I will dye my hair back to how it used to be with those damn white tips." The Boss laughed her interest peaked. "You are so on-"

"Not so fast. If I win...you have to tell me your name." The Bosses smile had left her face. No one in the Saints knew her name apart from Kinzie but that was due to hacking. Johnny was a good shot but he had never played Genki Ball before so there was a chance he would lose. But then again Johnny was the best shot The Boss had ever met.

She extended her hand to shake. "You're on."

The two of them had battled through numerous rooms the score leveled throughout. Every time one of them shot a target the other did the same. It finally came down to the final round. Whoever shot the most in this level would win. The Boss fired shot after shot hitting everything in sight. Including an unethical sign that shot her score down by ten points. She prayed that Johnny had hit one of these too. When they both crossed the line and looked at the score board The Boss saw the sad truth.

Johnny had not hit a single unethical sign. In fact he had a perfect score. The Boss had lost.

"Well would you look at that. Seems that I've won and you've lost. Like there was ever any doubt really. So Boss, what is your name?"

She just looked at Johnny for a moment. Why was she so nervous about telling him her name? Was it because she felt as though her reputation would be ruined? Or was there another reason?

"Johnny-"

"Boss your name is not Johnny. Now what is your damn name?"

"Not here in the simulation ok? There is a chance someone will be listening. Meet me on the ship. I promise I will tell you there alright?"

Johnny looked at her for a moment. He knew that when she made a promise she didn't back out. "Alright. Fine I will see you there in a few then." They both found a doorway back to the ship, The Boss first then Johnny. The Boss was glad she was back first. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous but before she could figure out why Johnny was back.

"Alright let's do this. So you ready to tell me?" The Boss just stood there looking at Johnny. They were both silent for a few moments. "You know I could just lie right? I could tell you my name was Daisy and you wouldn't know."

"True but Kinzie knows so I could just ask her couldn't I?" The Boss didn't think this through. With a reluctant sigh she gave in.

"Marissa. My name is Marissa."

**Authors Note: I know this chapter uses dialogue from the game and that the chapter is a bit slow but please continue to read. I promise it gets better. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Marissa had told Johnny her name. He had responded with "Marissa...nice name. You know saying that you look like a Marissa." She had threatened him saying that if he told anyone he would chop off his balls. He laughed at that and promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

Johnny kept his promise and even called her Boss whenever they passed each other. But when it was just them at night he called her Marissa. Johnny had learnt that she hadn't been sleeping much so instead of going in the simulation all the time they just stayed up talking. Marissa enjoyed this. After having four years without Johnny it was nice that they could just talk.

"You know, we've known each other for a long time now Marissa and I don't know much about you. Hell it's taken me this long to get your name." He was right of course. She hadn't told anyone of her past. When she first met Johnny and the saints she was too shy to even talk. She knew it was time to tell someone and who better then Johnny.

"Well what is it you want to know?" Johnny seemed shocked at this. He hadn't expected her to actually talk about herself. "Why don't we start with family?"

Marissa took a deep breath. She was ready to finally talk about this stuff but this subject still hurt. "I was born in Stillwater but you already knew that. I came from a family of four. Me, my mum, my dad and my twin brother Shaun."

"Wait there are technically two of you? Oh shit that would have been awesome when we were getting the saints back together." Marissa just looked at him. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Johnny nodded.

"As I was saying I had a real family. My mum died when my brother and I were ten so my dad had to look after us. He was in the military when he was younger and had a shit load of guns. He always used to say you could never have enough guns and I think that's what made me interested in them. Anyway when my mum died my dad took a bad turn and started drinking. He was drunk most of the time so Shaun and I had to look after ourselves. When we got older we started stealing from shops and as we got older the targets got bigger. We started stealing cars, money and Shaun started dealing drugs at one one day Shaun and I got caught stealing a car and my dad went nuts. He was drunk and had got really violent at the time."

Marissa looked down at the floor at this point. Johnny could see that she was getting upset, a side she never showed to anyone. He didn't know what to do so just sat quietly.

"My dad started yelling at me and backhanded me really hard. Shaun tried to protect me and punched my dad square in the nose and broke it. My dad got really mad at this and ran to get one of his guns...Shaun and I ran but..."

A tear escaped Marissa's eyes and she felt betrayed by her body. "My dad caught up to us and shot Shaun. He fell to the ground and told me to run. I didn't want to leave him but I had to. I just got to the corner when my dad reached him. He stood over Shaun and started beating the shit out of him. There was so much blood...I never went back after that. I ended up living on the streets for a while and then I got shot and that's when I met Julius."

Marissa was trying not to cry much but stray tears were falling from her face. She felt so stupid for crying in front of Johnny and was sure he was going to say something. He didn't say a word; he just walked over to her, sat down next to her and held her in his arms.

"I didn't know 'Rissa I'm sorry."

Marissa let out a little laugh. "My brother used to call me that. It's strange hearing it again." They sat there for a bit longer, not letting go of each other. Marissa had stopped crying but she felt safe in Johnny's arms. They both realised that they were still holding each other and Johnny let go. "It's getting late. You should try and get some sleep. Go and try and if you can't I will still be here." Marissa nodded and went to her bed. For the first time in a while she slept soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kinzie where is the Boss?" Johnny asked with annoyance in his voice. Johnny had felt like Marissa had been avoiding him for the last few days and was starting to get frustrated. He hadn't seen the girl in years and now that they were finally working together she was hardly around.

Kinzie didn't look up from her monitor. "She's in the simulation. You better get in there too, we're finally moving on to the next step in the plan." Shaundi poked her head around the door to get Johnny's attention. When they moved into the simulation room everyone was waiting by their individual pod. Kinzie soon followed after them placing her laptop next to one of the computer monitors and plugged it in to a wire that had magically appeared.

"Alright everyone we only get one shot at this. We all need to meet at my old warehouse but we need to make sure that the Zin don't catch on to what we're doing. To make sure this doesn't happen we will all need to connect to the simulation at different times and in different locations. Once in the simulation it should be alright just don't draw any attention. Alright Pierce and Ben you guys will go in first. Johnny, you will go with Shaundi, Matt and Asha. That then leaves me and Keith. First pair go."

Slowly one by one the team began to enter the simulation. Although being in the simulation before the whole team Marissa was the last to arrive. "I'm not late to the briefing am I?" She asked Ben directly. As she entered Johnny looked at her.

She was wearing skin tight jeans with a pair of purple heels. He could never understand how she walked in them let alone fight. She was also wearing a very short, relieving purple vest like top that showed off most of her stomach and her back. This is when Johnny noticed a tattoo he had never seen before crawling from her jeans up to the base of her back. Marissa had a few tattoos, most she got with Johnny right behind getting one of his own until Aisha died. The last time Marissa got a tattoo, Johnny had booked in for laser removal stating that "Aisha always hated my neck tattoos."

Johnny was snapped back into the conversation when Marissa mentioned something about being murdered in her sleep. To act as though he was paying attention he quickly said "whoa, whoa, whoa guys. Can we just get to murdering already?" Marissa rolled her eyes. This was the Johnny that she had missed all these years. The blood thirsty murderer who was always by her side kicking ass. Matt soon joined the group. "We've got a problem, the Zin are coming."

"Here?!" Kinzie almost had a heart attack. She wasn't ready for this. She had planned every small detail making sure that where ever there could possible be a flaw or a chance of failure, it was deleted. The Saints could not afford to lose. Shaundi ran over to the monitor and the group saw that an entire army of Zin soldiers was marching towards the warehouse with an arsenal of weapons, tanks and UFO's. "Defend the base! Not a single Zin makes it further then that entrance do I make myself clear?!" Everyone jumped up and grabbed their guns. "Yes Boss!" Everyone cried simultaneously. Johnny was the last to leave the room. "Just like old times ha Boss?" Marissa let out a small laugh. "You said it. Now let's show them who they're messing with."

"Everybody get to the roof!" Marissa cried. There was no way they could take all the Zin that were attacking them. They were not prepared for this attack. There were too many of them and the Saints didn't have enough ammo or fire power. While Ben and Pierce covered them Marissa and the others ran towards the roof. "Why are we running? I'm down for some murder." Johnny claimed.

"Johnny not now! We need to get everyone out of here including you. I will not lose you again or watch you take a god damn life threatening injury do you hear me!" Johnny looked at Marissa and nodded. He thought it would be Shaundi barking at him for being reckless again and was surprised to see it was Marissa.

Whilst they were running up the stairs to the roof Kinzie had been shot in the leg by one of the Zin troops. Marissa stood on one side of her and took her weight while Shaundi did the same on the other. It was difficult to get her up to the helicopter with such narrow steps but they found a way.

"Get in! Get in!" Shaundi helped Kinzie into the helicopter while Marissa got into the pilots seat. "Boss, Pierce and Ben are getting into that car. We've got to cover them." Johnny slid one of the doors open and started firing down at the Zin. Marissa joined him on the main controls firing missiles at anything that would get in the way of her friends. "Shaundi how is Kinzie's leg looking?" Marissa called back.

"It's fine there wasn't much damage. I've stopped the bleeding." Shaundi joined her and took to the other set of controls. "Good. Kinzie where too?" As if by magic Kinzie pulled out a laptop and started to scan the area. "I've sent coordinates to Ben and Pierce where to go. Now all I have to do is- Oh no!"

One of the Zin had planted themselves on top of a building with an RPG and had fired it at the helicopter. Marissa had tried to dodge it but it was too late; they were starting to lose altitude. "Everyone just hold on! I'll try and find somewhere safe to land." But there was no time. They were losing altitude too quickly and had to bail out.

"Is everyone ok?" Marissa said rubbing her arm. It wasn't broken but very badly bruised, a feature she didn't know could happen in the simulation. "We walked away, right?" Johnny said with a smirk as he helped Kinzie up. Marissa suddenly thought back to when the plane crashed over Stealport and how even then Johnny Gat had managed to just 'walk away' without a single hair out of place.

Before them was a large door with Professor Genki's face on it. Johnny took a closer look at the door. "Super Ethical Reality Climax. Who names this shit?" He looked around the rest of the building and soon found that this was the only way down. The doors opened easily and the team walked through the corridors into one of the main arenas. Kinzie moved over to one of the consoles in the wall to override the security system on the door so that they could get out.

"Uh-oh." Kinzie looked over at the Boss to hope that she didn't hear what Kenzie had just done. "Boss, the game is on." Shaundi called with worry in her voice. Marissa knew how to play this game. She was a champion back in Stealport and knew that with Johnny on the other turret there was no way they were in trouble. Every Zin that tried to find their way to the Saints was shot down on sight. Soon Marissa and Johnny were making a game out of it seeing who could land the most head shots. They managed to keep the Zin away from Kinzie and Shaundi long enough that Kinzie had overwritten the security system and they could leave.

Johnny nudged Marissa and said "you do realise that I won right?" He was hoping this would bait her to argue saying that she had won but she said nothing. They worked their way down to the bottom floor where the Genki Mobile was waiting. More Zin were blasting their way through but Shaundi stayed behind to cover them. "Go, I will give you some time and pull out of the simulation once you've gone." And with that Marissa, Johnny and Kinzie sped off in the Genki Mobile. Ben soon came over the radio saying that Pierce and him were about to head out too.

"Kinzie how did the Zin know where we were? I thought the warehouse was safe." Suddenly it started to rain fire. "Shit that can't be good."

Zinyak fell from the sky and grabbed Kinzie by the throat. He repeatedly slammed her into the car until she was unconscious. Johnny tried to save her but Zinyak backed handed him sending him flying. With Kinzie in his possession he jumped into the sky. Marissa tried to follow him but when she was at the same height as him he kicked her back down to earth. Marissa couldn't bring her legs down to touch the floor for impact and started to panic. Just as she thought she was going to hit the floor she felt strong arms around her. "I've got you." Johnny had caught her just in time.

Shaundi came through on the radio. "Boss you need to get back to the ship. Now." She sounded urgent. Before either of them could move they were torn out of the simulation. Pierce and Ben were out cold on the floor and Zin were attacking the ship. Once again it was up to Marissa, Shaundi and Johnny to clean up the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fight with the Zin who had attacked the ship it turned out that Keith David had sold the Saints out to Zinyak and tried to make it look as if Matt and Asha had done it.

"I'm going to kill him. I am literally going to kill him. When I see him I am going to break his neck and plant three shots in him. One in his head, one in his heart and one in his dick." Marissa was pissed. She trusted this man to be vice president and just like that he turned his back on them and sold them out. "Boss that might not be the best idea." Matt said. He was worried to speak up seeing as the last time he gave his opinion he was repeatedly punched. Marissa just looked at him. "What do you mean by that Miller?" She was trying not too hit him this time but was finding it difficult.

Matt typed in codes onto a nearby computer that Marissa didn't understand. "I've tracked Keith down in the simulation. If you go and interrogate him then maybe he will give you the information to find Kinzie. Then you can kill him." Marissa looked at Matt and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good job Matt. Looks like I won't have to hurt you after all. So where is Keith?" Matt showed her where he was in the simulation and programmed it into her GPS so that she could find it easily.

As soon as Marissa was in the simulation she was running for the town hall where Keith was giving a bull crap speech. Marissa confronted him which then led to a fight with the Zin being called in. Once Marissa had fought the Zin trying to kill her she followed Keith through the building only to be caught in a trap. She should have known better then too fall for a trap so obvious. The Zin began to beat the crap out of Marissa, kicking her every time she tried to stand up. "Keith...please." She begged him. He looked at her and grabbed the gun from the Zin closest to him. "I know where they're keeping Kinzie." Keith tried to get Marissa out of the building but Zinyak soon appeared. Before they knew it they were both transferred to another simulation, this time however it was Keith's nightmare.

After helping Keith battle his demons (and kicking him in the nuts for betraying the Saints) he joined the Saints again and gave Marissa the information she needed to rescue Kinzie. It didn't make any sense to her but she knew that Matt would be able to figure it out. She soon returned to the ship and passed the data onto Matt.

Marissa was exhausted after this. She hadn't slept in a while and was now worrying about finding Kinzie. She walked to the back of the ship where Matt's sofa was and collapsed with exhaustion onto it. She had her eyes closed for only a few moments before she heard the doors open. "Whoever it is coming into this room, FUCK OFF!" The response that followed this outburst was not one that she thought she would receive. Instead of someone exiting the room she heard a man laughing.

"Did someone miss nap time by any chance?" Johnny asked her as he walked over to sit on the sofa with her. Marissa was lying on the sofa and was not willing to give it up. Instead Johnny just looked at her, lifted her legs up and sat down placing her legs on his lap. "Johnny no offense but what do you want? I'm so tired right now that I just want five minutes to myself is that too much to ask?" Johnny started to get comfortable on the sofa with her, determined that he wasn't leaving.

"I just wanted to check on you that's all. You know, make sure that you're not actually a Zin in disguise or anything." Marissa opened her eyes to look at Johnny with a look saying 'really?'. Johnny looked right at her and smirked. "Alright so I was also curious about some stuff, sue me." Marissa knew she wasn't going to get a break or fit in a nap so she sat up. "Fine. What is it you wanted to know?"

She noticed that she still had her legs on Johnny's lap and instead of him pushing them off when she moved he had instead rested his arms over them almost trapping them so that she couldn't run away. "So I noticed in the simulation that you had a new tattoo. What's it for?" Johnny noticed how defensive Marissa had gotten with this question. "Crap you saw it? I thought those jeans covered it." Johnny could see she was trying to avoid answering. She began circling the question but he stopped her. "'Rissa, what is the damn tattoo of?"

Marissa let out a sigh. She knew that she couldn't avoid the question. If she didn't answer him now he would just keep asking again and again. "When we thought you died in that plane I went and got a new tattoo as a tribute to you alright. I swear to god if you take the piss out of me for it I will shoot you in your other leg." Marissa wouldn't make eye contact with Johnny. She felt embarrassed about the tattoo now that she told him. At the time she thought it was a good idea as most of her other tattoos were for other people she had lost like Carlos but when she got this one for Johnny it felt different. Like it had a stronger meaning behind it.

Johnny tried to get her attention again but she refused to look at him. He decided that he would make her look at him and grabbed her head and turned it so that she had to look at him. "Hey listen to me. I won't take the piss out of it. I think it's cool that you did that. Can I see it?" Marissa would have shown him but the space suits were a pain to put on and take off but also the tattoo was lower then she felt comfortable showing Johnny. He understood this and let the subject go. There was something else on his mind though. "Marissa there is something else I gotta ask you. When we were running to the helicopter and you snapped at me what was that about?"

Again Marissa didn't want to answer this question. It was a mixture of being tired and not wanting to open up to anyone. She had always been very closed off until lately when she had told Johnny a lot of personal information. Before she could answer him she was saved by Matt. He had managed to crack the information on where Kinzie was. "You're not going to like it Boss." Marissa just stared at Matt. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Johnny then spoke up. "Uh Matt. If I were you I would tell her before she turns you into stone. She has a habit of doing that to guys who look at her for too long." Marissa kicked him a few inches away from his manhood as a warning.

"Well...I've tracked her location to another location...she's back in your simulation actually...in 1950." Marissa rolled her head backwards.

"Shit not again!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers. So this is the first note that I am addressing to you. I haven't written a fan fiction in a while and this is the first one I have written since 2010. I was hoping that if you had time that you could write a small review to tell me what you think of the story and if you have any constructive criticism. Also this one is a bit of a long chapter and I apologise for that.**

Marissa walked into the kitchen area to find some ice. Her face was starting to swell and if she didn't control the swelling now a bruise would form and she didn't appreciate having a fist shaped bruise on her cheek. She tried to find something to take the swelling down like a bag of peas but she didn't recognise any of the objects in the fridge or the freezer. As she gave up and collapsed into chair at the table, Johnny walked past and saw the swelling. "Shit Boss that's a real shiner. What the hell happened?" He leaned against one of the counters trying to get a better look.

"Kinzie punched me. You know for a small person she's got a great hook on her." Marissa started to move her jaw to make sure that nothing was broken. Johnny moved over to the freezer and took out a strange looking food item that she had never seen before. He wrapped it up in a piece of cloth and sat in the chair next to her. He moved the chair closer and pressed the cloth onto Marissa's cheek. She was surprised as too how cold the object was that Johnny had found but didn't question what it was. "So why did Kinzie punch you? Did you break one of her computers or something?" Marissa didn't answer straight away.

"It's best that I didn't say. Kinzie might not look like much but she scares the crap out of me." Johnny held the make shift ice pack on Marissa's face for a bit longer and then placed it on the table. He moved her head around to make sure the swelling had gone down enough and to check that there was no damage. Although he had let go of her face the pair of them kept very close. If one of them moved forward their faces would collide. Marissa could see her reflection in Johnny's glasses and noticed how close they were. She was the first one to move away. "Thanks for...helping Johnny. I uh...need to go check in with Kinzie."

Johnny watched her walk away wondering what was going on through her mind. She had been acting out of character for the last few days and Johnny had no idea why.

Leaving Johnny in the kitchen area Marissa went on her way to find Kinzie. Although Kinzie had punched her moments ago Marissa knew that they needed to get to work and pick up where they left off in their plan to destroy Zinyak and the simulations. "Kinzie." Marissa spoke before getting in hitting distance. Kinzie was fixing some wires above her head that were not up to her standards. When Marissa greeted her she turned around, nodded and continued to fix the wires. "Any progress yet on the plan?" Kinzie sat back down in her chair and picked up her laptop.

"The good news is that I have a plan on how to destroy the simulation from within causing Zinyak to lose control of it therefore handing the power over to us." Marissa knew there was more to this. "And what's the bad news?" Kinzie scratched her head. "The bad news is that in order to do this it's going to take me a few days to track down all the pieces to create a virus that will target the- you know what never mind you won't understand."

Marissa rubbed her temples. "Is there anything I can do to speed up the process?" Kinzie found humor in this. "No offense Boss but you hardly know how to work a computer let alone create a virus to take down an alien software rendering the Zin empire powerless. But thanks for the offer." And with that Kinzie continued to type away at her laptop.

Even though Kinzie had said "no offense" Marissa still felt offended. She always felt like an idiot after speaking with Kinzie due to the fact that she hardly understood anything the girl would say when it came to computers.

Knowing that they could not move forward with their plan for a few days had Marissa on edge. She didn't like knowing that the Zin could win this battle and she didn't like not having anything to do. She went around the ship informing everyone that it would take a few days for the plan to come together. Some didn't seem to be worried but others like Shaundi and Asha were pissed. They tried to help Kinzie but they were both forced away. The only one who was allowed near Kinzie was Matt who was working just as hard to help. With nothing left to do on the ship Marissa decided to go into the simulation for a few hours. She wanted to test something out but wasn't sure how it would work.

"Hey Matt do you have a minute?" Marissa asked hoping that Matt would respond. In a matter of moments his voice was coming through the simulation speakers. "A little bit busy. Do you need something?" Marissa rolled her eyes. If she didn't need something she wouldn't be asking but she decided not to sass Matt. "Look I was wondering, is it possible to place someone in the simulation from memory without that memory trying to kill you?"

Matt was silent for a minute. "In theory yes. However the person who was trying to create the memory would have to travel to another simulation for the memory to form; like when you entered Ben's simulation. By creating the memories atmosphere you should be able to bring anyone to fake Steelport." Marissa began to smile. "Do it. But if I find any of you guys spying on me I will shoot you."

Marissa felt an electric shock run through her body. "Ah shit Matt what the hell?!"

"Sorry Boss but in order to form the memory I'm having to tap into your memory bank in the brain. Just give me a few minutes and...done"

Fake Steelport disappeared around Marissa and was replaced with Stilwater. In front of Marissa was a run down house with overgrown grass and a car with no wheels in the drive. On the door was the number 25 with the 2 hanging upside down making it look like the house number was 55. Marissa was overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions. Rage was filling her body but she felt the pang of sadness. This was her home all those years ago. The cold lonely house with broken windows and missing tiles from the roof. How many times had she snuck through those windows when her dad had locked her out? How many times had she taken apart cars in that garage for parts to sell to people?

"'Rissa?" A boys voice said. She turned around and standing there was her twin brother Shaun. In this memory Marissa and Shaun had just come back from stealing a 1984 Destiny that they planned on taking apart. Marissa had played this memory out a number of times; it was one of her happiest memories from living at this home. Every detail was there, the oil stain on his gray t-shirt, the scar on his arm that Marissa gave him when they were playing as kids and his crooked nose from where he got hit in the face for defending Marissa from a group of assholes who were trying to chat her up and wouldn't get the hint.

Shaun was just stood there waiting for a response. Marissa then realised that she hadn't said a word and instead was just staring at a ghost. "Hey Shaun...so this is probably a bit weird." Shaun was staring right back at Marissa almost not blinking. "Just a bit seeing as you're now a hell of a lot older than me."

Marissa laughed at this breaking the tension between them. "Well that makes a change. How many times was it that you brought up how you were 10 minutes older? I lost count after around 500." Shaun relaxed and crossed his arms. He was obviously still a bit cautious and had every right to be. Kinzie had mentioned early on to Ben how the simulation memories were aware of what happens to them as they are a fragment of small memory in a long line of many.

"What are you doing back here? I didn't put my neck on the line so that you would wind up back here." Shaun was not happy and Marissa knew this. Whenever Shaun used to get angry or upset he bite his lower lip. Marissa wasn't ready for this. After playing the memories so many times in her mind she never realised that in the simulation they would react as though they were a real person looking back in others memories. "I know Shaun don't worry. I'm not staying long. I've just come to pick you up."

Shaun looked at his sister with a look of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I can't leave here. This is your memory." And with that he walked over the garage where the newly stolen car was parked. Marissa followed after him to explain how he could travel with her back to the Steelport simulation. Shaun had his head in the front of the car the whole time every now and then asking Marissa to hand him a wrench or a cloth. It was just like how she remembered, him working in the cars while Marissa handed him objects and entertaining him with conversation. Only this time it was different.

"So let me get this straight. I can leave this place for good, follow you into a place I have never been and just stay there?" Marissa nodded. "Sweet when can we go?" Marissa was so happy that she hugged Shaun, something she had not done in years. But their happiness was soon over when they heard a very familiar sound coming from inside the house. A bottle hitting the ground making a terrible smashing noise followed by a groaning noise. Marissa knew what was to follow. This was not a part of the memory that she had projected. "Matt! Kinzie! Someone answer me god damn it!" The noises were getting too familiar and closer. She heard swearing coming from the kitchen and a gun being placed on the table.

Marissa grabbed hold of Shaun by the shoulders. "You need to run down the street now. Don't ask questions and don't look back for me got it. I will be right behind you." Shaun shrugged out of her grip. "Fuck that. I've lived and died through this once already I can do it again." That's when the she saw him.

Her drunk ass excuse of a father slammed the front door open swaying from side to side. "You...and you...INSIDE!" Marissa moved in front of Shaun to protect him. Shaun wasn't having any of it though and stood next to Marissa ready for anything that was thrown at him. Neither of them moved, they just stood there staring at the drunk they once called a father.

"I said get you worthless asses inside now! Or do I have to teach you both a lesson again?" With that he brought his rifle over his shoulder as a threat. Still neither of them moved. "Matt! Kinzie! I could really use your help now." There was still no answer from either of them. Marissa then felt a bullet shoot past her head and knew what was going to happen next but she couldn't move. She was frozen in place but by what? Fear? Eagerness? Then she heard a static noise over the speakers. "Boss are you there? What's happening?" It was Kinzie.

"Kinzie thank god. I'm in one of my memories and it's jumped to a later one. Can you pull me and someone else out?" As she finished her sentence another bullet was fired. Marissa knew she couldn't stay in the same spot and ran down the street with Shaun. She knew that her dad didn't follow them straight away as he went back into the house for more ammo. Kinzie then came over the speakers again. "I can pull you out but if you want to bring someone from the memory I will have to make a doorway that connects to Steelport."

Marissa looked back and her dad was beginning to follow them. "How long is that going to take?" She looked around for a weapon but found nothing but a empty box of cigarettes. "It will take me a few minutes but it would be a lot easier if we just pulled you out."

"You are not pulling me out! I have someone who can help us against Zinyak." Shaun and Marissa were moving again. "Fine I will start working on the door."

Their dad was getting closer and closer firing random shots in their direction. "Marissa just leave me here. I'll be fine; I've been though this before." She couldn't leave him here though. After telling Johnny about Shaun and her past life it made her realise how much she missed him. "No. I am not leaving you. You told me to run once and I lost my brother. That's not happening this time. We're fighting back!"

Marissa had a plan. Granted it wasn't her best plan but there wasn't any other option. Shaun was to be a distraction and continue to run leading their dad away from the house. While this was happening Marissa would run around him back to the house and pick up as many guns as she possibly could and then kill the mother fucker who tore her family apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Marissa had finally reached the house after what felt like forever. When she reached the door it was locked so she broke one of the windows and climbed in through there like she used to when she was younger. Once in the house she ran to workshop where all her dads guns were. She grabbed three pistols, two for her and one for Shaun. She was about to leave when she saw her dads K6 Krukov lying on the work bench. She stared down the barrel and checked it to make sure it would fire.

She heard a gun shot coming closer to the house. Shaun had obviously led him back to the house knowing what the next part of their plan was. Marissa ran back out side, kicking the door open. Shaun had just reached the gate when Marissa had opened the door. "Shaun catch!" She through the pistol towards him and in one swift move he caught it. Both Marissa and Shaun knew how to fire a gun from an early age and you could tell. As soon as their dad was in shot they were firing everything they had at him.

"Kinzie how's that door coming?" Marissa asked not looking away from her dad. "I'm almost done Boss. Wait what the-" Kinzie was then cut off with a load burst of static. "Sorry to break up this precious reunion but I'm afraid dear Saint that you will not leave this memory. I hope you enjoy the powers I have just beseeched onto your darling Father."

Zinyak.

Zinyak had managed to trace Marissa down into her own memory and tamper with it. She watched as her dad turned into a brute that she first witnessed in Steelport.

"Shaun get inside now. I know how to handle these guys." Shaun didn't argue with her. He knew there was no arguing with her now so ran indoors and began shooting at their dad through one of the windows. Marissa dropped her pistols and brought around the K6 that she had brought out with her and began firing bullets into the brutes head. Soon he fell down to his knees with exhaustion and a skull full of lead. Marissa didn't stop there though. She ran up to her dad and began punching and kneeing him in the head.

_Punch _"that's for you not going to mum's funeral" _punch_ "that's for ignoring Shaun and I everytime we needed you" _hit_ "that's for becoming a useless drunk" _punch_ "that's for making Shaun and I fend for ourselves since we were thirteen." Marissa then grabbed him by the collar and held his rifle in her hands "and this is for killing my brother and leaving me on the streets to die." With that she cracked the gun over his head and began firing bullets into him until there were none left.

Shaun had walked out of the house and over to Marissa. She stood there looking at her now dead father still filled with rage and hatred. Shaun placed a hand on her back. Even though he was many years younger than her he was still taller than her even in heels.

"Boss...Boss...are you there?" Kinzie's voice came through broken and filled with static.

"I'm here Kinzie. Zinyak hacked into my memory and messed with it." Marissa walked away from the body on the floor with Shaun following her. "I know. He froze my communications with you and the progress on the door. Fortunately I backed it up onto a hard drive just before he attacked the systems so the door will be done right...about...now. You can go through it now with whoever it is you went for and come out at the Broken Shillelagh"

"Thanks Kinzie. I'll be there soon." With that Kinzie cut off her communications and it was just Shaun and Marissa. She let out a sigh and composed herself. "You ready?" Shaun nodded and they walked through the doorway. With a flash of light Marissa was back in fake Steelport with her brother.

"Welcome to Steelport. I'm going to take you somewhere where you can stay alright." Marissa looked at Shaun who was in awe of Steelport. He had never been anywhere in his life but Stilwater and this must have been a bit change for him. He soon snapped back and turned to Marissa. "You know you don't need to treat me like a kid. You saw me back there. We kicked ass!"

Marissa caught herself rolling her eyes. She had forgotten how stubborn and cocky her brother could be. "Alright hotshot but please can I just get you set up somewhere. You can't come onto the ship that I'm on because you aren't really here. I need to make sure you're comfortable otherwise you're going to be wining at me later to get you crap." Shaun nudged her playfully. "Fine. Lets go." Marissa called for a car and drove Shaun to Kinzie's warehouse. With a few adjustments she knew Shaun could stay there with no problems.

Once they arrived at the warehouse she showed Shaun around. "If you've got any problems or want to talk there is a computer at the back which will let you talk directly to a computer on the ship alright?" Shaun nodded. "Oh and one more thing, you can't call me by my name here unless it's just us two got it? I'm known as Boss around people for...reasons." Shaun looked at her with one eyebrow up and one down. "That is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard you say but alright."

Marissa was about to head off when she remembered one other thing. "Shaun I almost forgot. I need you to do something for me." Marissa walked back over to Shaun and whispered in his ear. She wasn't sure if Kinzie or Matt were listening. And with that Marissa said goodbye and headed back to the ship.

Kinzie was waiting for Marissa on the ship. "So who is this mystery person who's going to help us defeat Zinyak?" She was leaning against one of the desks with her arms crossed.

"First off Kinzie, thank you for what you did back there. I appreciate it a lot." Kinzie seemed shocked to hear this coming from Marissa's mouth. Marissa knew she was shocked by the way she was staring at her through her glasses. "Secondly I need to gather everyone for this." Marissa began rounding everyone up around the computer that let people in the simulation communicate. Shaundi had been using it a lot lately to talk to her old self; it was nice too see that they were bonding still.

Once everyone was gathered Marissa began to feel very nervous. This was a side of her that no one but Johnny knew. And that was the way that it was going to stay. Only Johnny would know the full story, the rest of the Saints would get a snippet of Marissa's life. "Shaun you there?" She asked the computer.

"Yeah I'm here what's up?" Shaun was responding very clearly. If Marissa had shut her eyes it would be as though they were in the same room. Marissa turned to face her team.

"Everyone this is Shaun. He's an old friend of mine from Stilwater. He's like family so I expect you to treat him like a Saint got it?" Everyone nodded and began asking Shaun questions through the computer. Marissa had made sure to fill Shaun in on everything about the Saints and made sure that he acted as though they weren't related around them. Even though they were twins they were not identical so if any of the Saints met him in the simulation they wouldn't know.

Once everyone was finished talking to Shaun they all headed off to their bunks to turn in for the night except for Johnny and Marissa. As usual they stayed up for most of the night talking.

"So this Shaun kid. He the Shaun I think he is?" Marissa nodded. She was glad that Johnny was the only one who knew the truth. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other Saints it just felt right telling Johnny. "Yeah that's my brother. The shit we had to do to get out of their though was tough. Zinyak decided to join in and made my dad into these things Pierce, Shaundi and I saw in Steelport called brutes. It was worth it though to see him bleed."

Johnny was looking at her with concern. Marissa noticed this and became very aware of herself. She didn't understand how that look could make her react in a way that made her feel warm and flustered. She tried to ignore the feeling and just answered back "What?" Johnny then did something that he rarely did; he took off his glasses. "Nothing just...well you're sounding like me when Aisha died."

"So? Johnny that made you a killing machine." Johnny stood up from his chair and began moving around the room. "Exactly. When Aisha died I wanted nothing more but revenge and to cause everyone else pain. I went into a bad place when that happened Marissa and I don't want that happening too you." Marissa had never seen Johnny like this. Usually there was a tone of sarcasm with his words but he was deadly serious. Marissa felt the need to stand up and hold his shoulders and stop him from moving. "Johnny I...I didn't know. I'm sorry. All I've thought of for years though was killing him and now that I've finally done it I feel better. It's like when you killed Jyunichi."

Johnny put his glasses back on and grabbed Marissa's hands. "You're right. I'm just glad it's out of your system, I was worried I would have to start leading the Saints." There it was, the sarcasm Marissa was waiting for. They stayed up talking late into the night as usual. They talked about a lot of random things their favorite being ways they would kill Zinyak. Marissa was beginning to get tired and decided to head off to bed. For once Johnny decided to do the same. Johnny went ahead of her as Marissa had decided to go and say goodnight to Shaun.

However she ended up talking to Shaun for longer then she planned. She was telling him about Johnny when he butted in and said "God Marissa how much do you like this guy? Has he made a move yet or what?" This took Marissa back.

"What?! Shaun Johnny and I are just friends." Shaun let out a huff on the other end of the lie. "Really? If that's the case then why have you been talking about him none stop for the last half an hour." Marissa looked at the time and couldn't believe that she had only been talking about Johnny for that long. Then she remembered that she had also mentioned Pierce and Shaundi. "Yeah but barely. I don't know anything about Pierce apart from the fact that he's the face of your gang and that Shaundi gets taken a lot by people."

He was right. She had been talking about Johnny more than anyone. "Shaun it doesn't mean anything...does it?" Shaun had always had more relationships then Marissa. When they were younger she tried to keep to herself because all the guys she knew were tools. But Shaun was a heart throb amongst the girls.

"Sis I hate to tell you this but, you like Johnny."

"Fuck".


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Wow so after the last two chapters I had quite a few people adding me to their favorites or this story to their favorites so thank you very much. I'm glad you are enjoying it. **

Marissa couldn't sleep that night. She kept running through what Shaun had said to her about Johnny. She didn't want to believe it but she kept catching herself looking over at Johnny's bed. Every time she did she would mentally tell herself off and try and think of something else, anything else but it would always somehow find its way back to him. She began to think about how he had changed since first meeting him back in Stilwater.

When Johnny first met Marissa he never believed that she would make it into the Saints. That was the first of many times he was wrong about her. She proved herself in being canonized beating the crap out of anyone who touched her. She was quick and fluid with her movements, easily pinpointing a weak spot and landing her punches. Johnny saw potential in her and took her under his wing. After beating the Vice Kings, Johnny knew that she was something special. She was almost a female version of him; both creative with a gun and had a streak of psychosis. He changed after Aisha's death. He became more violent and didn't care if he lived or died. When this happened Marissa had to keep a close eye on him. She was worried when he went through this stage and decided that it would be best if Johnny moved into the Saints hideout with her until he became himself again.

Marissa must have slipped into sleep while thinking about her time in Stilwater as when she opened her eyes CID was hovering over her. "CID how long have you been there?" CID blinked at her. "I have been observing your breathing patterns and your rapid eye movements in your sleep for an hour now. It would appear that you were dreaming of something." Marissa sat up and pushed the robot away from her. She was the only human left in the sleeping quarters and left quickly. As soon as she had her team in sight she announced "whoever let this perverted, fucked up robot watch me sleep, what. The. Hell?!" Pierce began to chuckle under his breath. Marissa turned to him.

"Something funny Pierce?" Pierce quickly shut up once he saw the anger in her eyes. "Sorry Boss. CID asked where you were and I told him you were sleeping. I didn't think he would actually just watch you." As if CID knew they were talking about him he appeared. Marissa didn't want to be near him so left to find Kinzie and see how progress was going. Due to a firewall that the Zin had created she was thrown back a bit and had to create another scanning device to find the power cells needed to move forward. This meant that they still couldn't move forward with their attack on Zinyak.

Instead of staying on the ship getting aggravated she went to visit Shaun. She wanted to test him to see if he could look after himself against the Zin. She knew he could fight but she wanted to see too what extent. They worked on combat skills for a while and then just started talking and laughing about old times. Before Marissa went into the simulation she made sure that Kinzie wouldn't spy on them. Kinzie just replied with that she was too busy trying to organise an attack on the Zin.

"I meant to say yesterday by the way nice ink. How many do you have?" Marissa looked at her arms. She knew exactly how many she had as each one was for someone. "Five. You and mum both have one. Do you want to see?" Shaun nodded.

Marissa rolled up her jeans to reveal a gemini star sign tattooed on her ankle. It was a bit cheesy but Shaun and Marissa were born under the sign of the gemini and had always joked that the star sign was modeled after them. "Let me guess, I'm the one on the right?" They both laughed. Shaun loved it and was honored that she had done it. "Can I see the one you got for mum?" Marissa nodded. She turned her arm over so that her palm was facing the ceiling. On her forearm was an angel wing that covered most of the area. "She would have loved it. Can you get tattoo's in this thing? I want to add some more to mine."

Shaun had been the first one out of the two of them to get a tattoo. He had used a fake ID to get a tribal wolf on his bicep when he was sixteen. He had always been the more rebellious one and had always got into trouble. Marissa was surprisingly quiet as a teenager and it wasn't until she got older that she found her voice.

"Yeah. There is a Rusty's Needle around the corner. I'll give you some money so that you can get it done. And take a gun with you just incase alright." Shaun nodded and rolled his eyes. He wasn't happy with the way Marissa was treating him but he knew she was only doing it to look after him. "Oh before I forget how are things with you and you know who going?" Shaun moved his eyebrows up and down which led Marissa to punch him in the arm. "OW!"

Marissa crossed her arms. "Hey you were asking for it."

"I'm only trying too help. When was the last time you liked someone? And I don't mean just a sexual attraction." She looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "You mean like all the relationships you had?" Shaun then punched her back. She forgot how strong he was. "Ow! Alright I went too far with that I'm sorry. But look we're just friends and if anything happened it would just be awkward. We're not talking about this anymore."

They both sat there for a moment rubbing their arms. Shaun let out a sigh. "Look 'Rissa. Just talk too him about it. Or don't the choice is yours.I'm going to go get this tattoo done. Do you want to come with me?" Marissa shook her head. She knew her brother was right but she wasn't ready to talk to Johnny about it yet. She decided that instead of going back to the ship she was going to drive around for a bit. Marissa dropped Shaun off at the tattoo parlor and then drove around. She always found that driving was a good way for her to clear her head. When she was at the traffic lights her phone buzzed.

"Hey Boss can you come back to the ship? I've got something you're going to want to see." Johnny said.

"I'm on my way." Marissa hung up her phone and ran the red light to get to the doorway that was just down the road. She gave Shaun a quick call to tell him she was off and gave him the directions to get back to the warehouse. Once she was back on the ship she went looking for Johnny.

He was in the back of the ship where Matt usually was. She thought it was just them when CID popped up out of nowhere. "What is he doing in here?" She asked taking a defensive posture.

"Relax Boss. I asked CID in here to identify something. He was just leaving." Marissa moved closer as CID left the room. As she got closer Johnny picked up a large crate and placed it in front of Marissa.

She looked at the crate and then back to Johnny. "Wow a crate. You shouldn't have." Johnny opened the crate to reveal green colored liquid in long bottles. "What the hell are those?" She asked as she picked one of them up.

"CID said they're a Zin alcoholic drink. All the ships have them for shore leave and now we've got them. So start drinking." Johnny picked himself a bottle and walked over to the sofa. Marissa followed him. "Johnny are you sure these are safe to drink? Don't get me wrong I would love a drink but I mean look at it...it's green."

Johnny didn't care. He had already opened the bottle and took a sip. "Seems fine too me. Now stop your bitching and have a drink with me would you?" She couldn't argue with him. It had been a long time since she had had a drink and even longer since she had one with Johnny. She sat down next to him and put her glass up against his.

They hadn't been drinking for long but were already beginning to get drunk. Neither of them had realised how strong the drink was but they didn't care they were having fun. Johnny was telling Marissa how when she first turned up at the old church in Stilwater he thought she was a very skinny boy. Marissa elbowed him in the ribs but barely hurt him.

"Hey it's not my fault. You were wearing a hoodie that was way too big for you with jeans that were too big for you and had your hair pulled back. What was I supposed too think?" He laughed.

Marissa stood up and staggered a bit as she moved over to the crate to get another drink "I don't know that I just didn't have any clothes that fit me? I hadn't had any girls in my life since I was ten, I didn't know how to dress like one." Johnny put his thumb down and began to boo. "Why do you have too put a downer on a good time 'Rissa?"

Marissa took a drink for her new bottle and stuck her middle finger up at Johnny which just made him laugh more. Johnny took a swig of his drink before talking again. "Well you started dressing like a girl after a while so that was good. It took a comma for it to happen, but it did."

"It would have been sooner if I hadn't stopped Lin and Aisha. Do you know how many times they both tried to get me too look girly. I lost count." Johnny laughed. Aisha had mentioned it to him once before asking him why she dressed like a guy. He had no clue and they dropped the subject.

Marissa began to move towards the sofa but tripped over her own feet and fell into Johnny. 'Woah easy there. You alright?" She nodded. She tried t find her footing but couldn't. Johnny helped her by taking some of her weight and resting her against his shoulder. Johnny looked at the crate of alcohol. "How much of this stuff if left?"

"Basically the whole crate. We should save it for when we beat Zinyak. Have a party or something." Marissa's head was starting to spin so moved her head towards Johnny's chest. They both had drink left and were struggling to finish it. Johnny's hand brushed against hers and he felt how cold she was. "Jesus Marissa you're frozen. I think I saw some blankets back here somewhere just hang on."

Johnny moved away from the sofa leaving Marissa there. A minute later he was back with a blanket for her. "Johnny it's fine. I always get cold when I drink you know that. I'll be fine." She said shivering slightly. Johnny sat back down with Marissa leaning on his arm. "Shut up and let me help for once." He covered her with the blanket and straight away she was glad he made her take it. She began to feel a comfortable temperature. So comfortable that she began to drift off.

She closed her eyes for a minute and struggled to open them again. "'Rissa don't fall asleep now." She heard Johnny say through a fog in her mind.

"I'm not I'm just resting my eyes for a minute." Before she knew it she was asleep on Johnny's arm. Johnny didn't have the heart to move her. In all honesty he was comfortable with her laying on him, it reminded him of when Aisha would come home so tired that she would fall asleep on Johnny while watching television. He moved his arm so that it was draped over Marissa and soon found himself falling asleep too.

Marissa woke up a bit later and noticed Johnny's arm over her. She looked up at his face and saw that he had taken his glasses off and was fast asleep. She smiled and rested her head back down and fell back into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny woke up the next morning to find Marissa still sleeping soundly on him. He reached for his glasses trying not to wake her in the process but to no avail. "Morning princess. You're looking fresh." Marissa glared at him. She had a terrible hangover and knew that Johnny wouldn't the lucky bastard as he had always managed to miss the hangover stage of drinking.

"I swear to God Johnny I will pin you to the floor and beat the shit out of you." Her head was pounding and she felt sick too her stomach. It was her own fault for trying to keep up with the amount Johnny drank. He laughed at her aggressive response. "Is that a threat or a challenge? Because right now I think I could flick you and you would easily fall over." Marissa wasn't in the mood for this. All she wanted was pills to stop her brain from trying to escape from her skull. She was trying too fill in the blanks from last night as she could only remember small details like waking up too see Johnny asleep next to her and falling into him.

She asked Johnny what they were talking about last night and he told her. She was thankful that she hadn't said anything to him about her feelings for him as she had a habit of telling people what she thought of them when she drank. Her hangover was getting worse so she decided to get a shower to try and steam it out.

She closed the door for the female shower room and turned on the hot water. As it was running she stripped off her space suit and took her towel so that she could wrap it around herself when she got out. As soon as the water touched her skin she began to feel better. She pushed her head back into the water so that it soaked her hair and ran down her face. She heard the door open and froze for a minute. "Hello?" She asked but there was no answer. She put her head back in the water and let it consume her face. She felt as though she was being watched and opened her eyes to prove to herself she was being stupid. As she opened her eyes a giant robotic eye blinked back at her.

"CID! GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed at him trying to cover anything she could. CID didn't move. He opened a compartment in his robotic body and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid which he then plunged it into Marissa's neck. Marissa punched him which caused her hand to pulsate with pain. "What the fuck did you just do you motherfucker?!" She held one hand up to her neck while covering her breasts and covered her lower body with her now swollen hand.

"Mr Gat said that you were experiencing the affects of using alcohol. I thought that I could help you with an injection formed on the Zin planet to battle these affects." CID seemed proud of himself for helping but was examining her body as if she was a bone to be thrown to a starving dog. Marissa was getting more and more pissed. "GET OUT!" she reached for her towel and forced CID out of the door. She looked at the electronic lock that had been destroyed. The perverted robot had literally broken into the showers to giver her 'medical help'. She made a mental note too ask Kinzie or Matt to make sure he couldn't move freely around the ship. This was the second time he had spied on her and she was starting to become freaked out by it.

Although she was angry at CID her hangover had completely disappeared and she felt as if she hadn't even touched alcohol the day before. She put her spacesuit back on and left to get some food. As she was walking towards the kitchen area she passed Johnny. "Thanks for sending the perverted robot after me while I had a shower Johnny. Just what I wanted."

Johnny was picking his nails with a hunting knife and looked up when she said that. "Wait, what? I hadn't even spoken to it." Marissa was now certain she wanted to have CID stationed in one room and one that she would never go anywhere near. As she took something out of the fridge the computer in the simulation room buzzed. Shaun come over the intercom sounding frantic.

"Marissa! Answer the damn call I need help! I'm being followed by Zin and I can't take them all on."

She dropped what she was doing and ran for the simulation pod. There were no other Saints around to help so Johnny followed as back up. Before she knew it she was in the simulation and on her phone calling Shaun. "Where are you?"

"I'm near the park. They blew out my tires so I'm taking cover behind the car and trying to take them out but every one I take out two more appear." Marissa heard gun shots through the phone.

"Shaun stay there Johnny and I are on our way. If you see an orange portal shoot it that's how they get in. We will be there soon." She hung up on him and called for a car. As quickly as she had called the car had appeared with Johnny and her materializing in it. Marissa sped off for the park hoping that she would get there in time. She looked back in her mirror and saw two police cars following her with their lights on. "Johnny cops."

He grabbed his gun and hung out the window. Two clean shots and the cars had lost their drivers and crashed into the walls next to them. They were getting closer to the park when a barricade appeared in front of them. Johnny was about to lean out the window again but before he could Marissa had taken a sharp turn right.

"Where the hell are we going? The park's that way." He yelled back into the car as two more police cars appeared.

"I know another way around just keep the cops off the car."

Johnny kept taking police out one by one. "You like that you son of a bitch?! Keep going I can do this all day!" More shots rang out from his gun hitting every target. Marissa then pulled Johnny back into the car by his shirt. "What the hell are you-" Johnny cut his sentence off when he saw a make-shift jump in front of the car. "You've gotta be shitting me." Marissa went up a gear then another.

"Hold on!" Before they knew it they were flying through the air and landed on top of a police car opposite the park. "See I told you I knew another way around." Marissa said as she started shooting Zin. Johnny and Marissa had cleared out the Zin with the help of Shaun in a matter of minutes. Marissa ran over to her brothers stolen can while Johnny checked that all the Zin they shot were dead. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine don't worry. Right now we have bigger problems." Shaun pointed to a group of tanks that were coming closer and two Zin planes that were quickly approaching. "Johnny take cover!" Marissa yelled at him as she shot at a Zin portal that had appeared.

Johnny jumped over the car that they were hiding behind and crouched down next to Marissa with his gun ready. "Shaun Johnny, Johnny Shaun." She motioned between the two giving a brief introduction. They nodded at each other to be polite and started to shoot anything that came near them. Shaun focused on shooting any portals that appeared and any Zin that made it through them. Johnny and Marissa competed to see who could destroy one of the tanks first. Marissa won when she shot one of the planes down and it crashed into the tank.

Finally the park stood still and there were no more Zin around. Marissa stood up and pulled her brother up off of the floor. "Shaun what the hell were you doing? Why were the Zin after you?" Shaun rubbed the back of his head. "I stole one of their tanks yesterday and thought I got away with it but they obviously found me today and well, you know the rest."

"I like him. The kids got character." Johnny said with his gun slung over his shoulder. Marissa rolled her eyes. "Did you have a reason or was it a 'fuck it' moment?" Johnny asked Shaun.

"A bit of both. I saw them using them on the military lot and thought we could use them against them. Kinzie could reprogram it right?" Johnny hit him on the back. "Smart and daring. Marissa why did you only think of adding him to the team now? The kid's a natural."

Marissa sighed. She knew that they would get along because Shaun and Marissa were very alike the only differences being their sex and that Shaun was as Johnny at put it more "daring". Their conversation was interrupted by a bolt that flashed past them and blew up just a few feet from them. Johnny brought his gun around and tried to find what had fired it. Shaun was doing the same but neither of them could find the attacker.

A Zin appeared before them, a CID robot following behind him projecting a force field around him. The Zin moved with unnatural speed and was heading towards Marissa. She lifted her gun up to fire at the CID robot but her gun had jammed. Johnny saw this and lifted his gun up but was pushed aside by their attacker. He was flung backwards by the unnatural force of this Zin and saw the same happen to Shaun. Neither of their guns were near them and they were both winded that they were struggling to move.

Marissa was facing the Zin by herself punching him every chance she could. She dodged his attacks with ease and hit all his openings. She Zin smashed his entire arm into her side which caused her to be pushed back and land on her back.

The Zin walked over and picked her up by the throat. She was struggling to break free and was losing consciousness as the Zin squeezed her throat tighter and tighter. No air was getting to her lungs and darkness was starting to creep in. She was hitting the Zin's arm, each hit getting weaker and weaker.

Johnny had finally reached his gun and fired a round of shots into the CID that projected the shield. When the shield went down the Zin received an electric shock that caused him lose his grip on Marissa who crumpled to the floor. The Zin was paralyzed by the shock and Johnny began shooting it until it hit the floor with a large thud. Johnny hadn't noticed Shaun had taken out the golden robot that controlled threats in the simulation. There were no more attacks on the three of them and they were finally safe.

Johnny ran over to Marissa who hadn't moved. He knelt down to her and moved his head to her chest to make sure he could hear her heart. It was still beating but wasn't as strong as it could have been. Johnny raised his head back up and tried to wake her up.

"Marissa! Marissa come on wake up!" There was no response. She wasn't dead but she wasn't waking up either. Shaun was by his side and was trying to talk to Johnny but he couldn't hear anything. Finally Shaun's voice broke through.

"Johnny listen to me! We need to get back to the warehouse. We're not safe in the open here." Johnny knew Shaun was right. As Shaun ran to get the car and pull it closer for Johnny and Marissa, he moved his arms under her and picked her up holding her close to his chest. He placed her in the back of the car and Shaun began to drive to the warehouse.

Johnny turned to check on her but she hadn't moved. He watched as her chest moved up and down slowly.

"You'll be alright Marissa. You'll be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny put Marissa on Shaun's bed so that she could come back around at her own pace. He called in with Shaundi to tell her what had happened at that they were going to be in the simulation until Marissa came back around.

Neither Shaun or Johnny wanted to leave Marissa alone so they sat on the sofa and started talking to pass the time. They had a feeling that Marissa was going to be out for a while with the amount of oxygen she had lost. They would take it in turns to check on her and make sure that she was still breathing and to see if she had come around.

"Hey Shaun I've gotta ask. Has Marissa always been this violent?" Shaun laughed.

"Not this bad but yeah she was violent when we were younger. When we were really young she was fine but when our mum died she started to have violent outbursts. I remember one time when we were in school she broke a girls arm on the playground. She deserved it though." Johnny was interested to find out when Marissa started to become the woman she was now.

"Why what happened?"

"It was about a month after our mum had died and this bitchy kid decided it would be funny to pick on Marissa about not having a mum anymore. She lost it and hit this girl to the floor and started stamping on her arm. She got into a shit load of trouble afterwards but that kid never messed with Marissa again. Everyone was scared of Marissa after that though so she used to stick to me a lot or she used to read."

Johnny knew she liked to read her favorite author being Jane Austen but never realised that her love of reading came from having no friends. He felt sad about this. When Johnny was younger he had lots of friends and a loving family, everything Marissa didn't have.

They were quiet for a moment when they heard moving coming from the room where Marissa was. Johnny said he would go check on her and asked Shaun to get her something to drink. He sat next to her on a chair he had brought in and watched her as she started to wake up. She tried to sit up but Johnny pushed her back down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marissa opened one eye and looked up at Johnny.

"Johnny? What the hell happened?"

"One of Zinyak's bitches surprise attacked us and decided he wanted to squeeze the air out of your took care of him though don't worry. And before you ask Shaun is fine, he's just getting you a drink."

She smiled at Johnny and laid her head back down. "Thanks Johnny. What would I do without you?"

Shaun came in with a bottle of water and handed it too Marissa. She thanked him and he sat on the bed with her.

"I'm going to head back to the ship and tell everyone you're alive. I'll see you there." Johnny got up out of his seat and headed off for one of the gateways. Once he had left the warehouse Shaun took his seat and looked at Marissa. "So, I'm guessing you haven't said anything to him."

Marissa let out a sigh. "Thanks for worrying about me there Shaun. No I haven't told him. I've been busy."

"Busy doing what? Getting drunk? Johnny told me and you know after all these years I really thought you would be able to handle alcohol better." Marissa tried to hit him but she was too tired. She fell asleep in the warehouse for a bit and would head back to the ship after she had rested her eyes for a bit.

Marissa was back on the ship and was bombarded with questions from everyone asking if she was alright. She told everyone she was fine and just needed some space. Matt thought it would be funny to joke about how they would probably fail in their mission if she almost died from one of Zinyak's soldiers. Marissa responded by tripping him up and saying it was an accident. Granted it was a childish move but it got the message across.

Shaun had told Marissa when she woke up that it was mainly Johnny who had saved her from the Zin which made her realise that she could have died if Johnny wasn't there. She had to thank him and finally tell him how she felt. She knew where he would be and walked down to the bottom level to find him. Her heart was racing so fast that at one point she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

_Don't be a coward! you can do this. Just tell him how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way blame it on how you might not be fully recovered. _Marissa thought to herself as she saw Johnny. He saw her and jumped down from the box he was sitting on.

"Hey Boss how-"

"Just shut up for a minute. I have to tell you something" _here it goes _she thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

"For years I thought you were dead, and I blamed myself for it. When you were gone there was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could find...partying, sex, revenge...sometimes a weird combination of the three"

Johnny let out a small laugh.

"But nothing worked...nothing ever made me feel alive like you did. And I always thought it was just because I was depressed but seeing you now and being around you again made me realise how much I need you. I know I'm not Aisha, and I'm not trying to be but if-"

Marissa's sentence was cut off by Johnny's lips on hers. It took her a minute to realise what was happening but then she began to kiss him back. Marissa's head was spinning with excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands down to grab her ass. They could hear Pierce coming down the stairs so the pulled away from each other quickly. Johnny had Marissa's lipgloss smeared on his lips which she subtly told him about.

"Well that was...interesting. Should we do that again sometime?" She asked trying not to mention what had just happened incase someone heard. Johnny leaned against the boxes that were to his left. "I think we might have to."

Marissa turned and walked away. She had finally done it. She had told Johnny how she felt and he had returned the feeling. As she walked away she couldn't help but think about why she hadn't done it sooner. She wasn't going to waste anymore time.


	10. Authors Note

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry about the delay for the next chapter but I am currently in the middle of moving so I haven't had time to write. **

**I promise though that I will write two new chapters when I'm moved in and they will hopefully be up either on tuesday, wednesday or possible thursday. **

**Once again really sorry. **

**Your patience will be rewarded though I swear. **


End file.
